


It's Christmas~

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [8]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, Multi, Prompt Fic, Trevor what?, sorry - Freeform, the pairing is so background i don't think i hinted at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: The gang realizes that it's Christmas Eve and rushes to do presents





	It's Christmas~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wandering_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/gifts).



> This one’s short and to the point because I just spent several hours at the bar with work and don’t really want to write. But I had fun with it.
> 
> Wandering_Shadows prompted me “OT3 Alucard, Sypha, and Trevor camping out for the night and it starts snowing. One of them remembers that it’s almost Christmas. Fluffy reminiscing and bonding ensues.”
> 
> special thanks to writingfish for a prompt reply when I asked who would remember the date out of this trio.

Trevor pulled his fur cloak more firmly around himself, trying to ward off the cold.  Of course Alucard just walked ahead, uncaring of the below freezing temperatures.  He wasn't sure how Sypha was coping what with her clothes being what they were, but she was only slightly shivering.

Suddenly Sypha stopped, her eyes widening.  The snow dusted her hair and shoulders.

“Sypha?” Trevor asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

“It’s,” she blinked at him, shock on her face, “Tomorrow is Christmas.”

He stared back at her, mouth agape.  He shook himself.

“Then,” he asked slowly, “should we do something?”

Alucard finally turned back to them.

“Such as what?” the dampire asked, “We do not have access to any goods for presents or any such thing.”

Together Trevor and Sypha looked at him and then at each other.  The two humans nodded, on the same wavelength.

“We’ll break and each try to find something suitable for the other two.  Nothing fancy, just something from around,” Sypha said.

“Then we’ll make camp and have a small celebration in honor of the holiday.”

Alucard frowned at them both, “We are on a schedule-”

“Alucard?” Trevor interrupted, “Shut it.”

“What Trevor means is, one day won’t hurt,” Sypha added, “It doesn’t even have to be a day, just a few hours really.”

Alucard sighed and was about to reply when he realized that Trevor had slipped away as Sypha spoke.

“Fine!  We’ll celebrate Christmas!” he threw his hands up, all mock frustration as he remembered happier times with his mother (and his father).  He stalked off into the woods to find a quiet place to carve a few pendants for his two companions.  Perhaps something that would offer them each some protection?

When they reconvined, they exchanged the simple gifts.  Alucard had indeed found strong wood to carve and presented the gifts with much feigned reluctance.  Sypha produced two fetishes made of twigs and vines, obviously having done much the same as Alucard and made something for protection.

Trevor presented them both with quickly made werewolf cloaks.  Still slightly damp.


End file.
